There have been broadly employed radiographic images such as X-ray images for diagnosis of the conditions of patients in medical practice. Specifically, radiographic images using an intensifying-screen/film system have achieved enhancement of speed and image quality over its long history and are still used on the scene of medical treatment as an imaging system having high reliability and superior cost performance in combination. However, these image data are so-called analog image data, in which free image processing or instantaneous image transfer cannot be realized.
Recently, there appeared digital system radiographic image detection apparatuses, as typified by a computed radiography (also denoted simply as CR) and a flat panel RADIATION detector (also denoted simply as FPD). In these apparatuses, digital radiographic images are obtained directly and can be displayed on an image display apparatus such as a cathode tube or liquid crystal panels, which renders it unnecessary to form images on photographic film. Accordingly, digital system radiographic image detection apparatuses have resulted in reduced necessities of image formation by a silver salt photographic system and leading to drastic improvement in convenience for diagnosis in hospitals or medical clinics.
The computed radiography (CR) as one of the digital technologies for radiographic imaging has been accepted mainly at medical sites. However, image sharpness is insufficient and spatial resolution is also insufficient, which have not yet reached the image quality level of the conventional screen/film system. Further, there appeared, as a digital X-ray imaging technology, an X-ray flat panel detector (FPD) using a thin film transistor (TFT), as described in, for example, the article “Amorphous Semiconductor Usher in Digital X-ray Imaging” described in Physics Today, November, 1997, page 24 and also in the article “Development of a High Resolution, Active Matrix, Flat-Panel Imager with Enhanced Fill Factor” described in SPIE, vol. 32, page 2 (1997).
To convert radiation to visible light is employed a scintillator panel made of an X-ray phosphor which is emissive for radiation. The use of a scintillator panel exhibiting enhanced emission efficiency is necessary for enhancement of the SN ratio in radiography at a relatively low dose. Generally, the emission efficiency of a scintillator panel depends of the scintillator thickness and X-ray absorbance of the phosphor. A thicker phosphor layer causes more scattering of emission within the phosphor layer, leading to deteriorated sharpness. Accordingly, necessary sharpness for desired image quality level necessarily determines the layer thickness.
Specifically, cesium iodide (CsI) exhibits enhanced conversion efficiency of X-rays to visible light and can easily form a phosphor of a columnar crystal structure through vapor deposition, whereby scattering of emitted light within a crystal is inhibited through a light guide effect, rendering it feasible to increase the thickness of a phosphor layer. However, the CsI alone exhibits lowered emission efficiency, so that a mixture of CsI and sodium iodide (NaI) at an appropriate ratio is deposited on a support in the form of a sodium activated cesium iodide (CsI:Na) through vapor deposition, as described in, for example, JP 54-035060 B. Alternatively, recently, a mixture of CsI and thallium iodide (TlI) at an appropriate ratio is deposited on a support in the form of a thallium activated cesium iodide (CsI:Tl) through vapor deposition, followed by annealing to achieve enhanced light conversion efficiency, which is employed as an X ray phosphor.
However, a need in the market is high and both emission efficiency and sharpness were not satisfied even by the foregoing methods.
To achieve an improvement of sharpness, there was disclosed a technique in which the thickness of a scintillator layer was increased to 500 μm or more and a filling factor of columnar crystals in the scintillator layer was controlled to 70 to 85% to achieve enhanced image resolution and high image quality (as described in, for example, Patent document 1), but such a technique was not sufficient to meet the need of the market.